Hey Anna
by sunnyfleur94
Summary: A story of the life of Anna May McCall, little sister to Scott McCall. This takes place after Teen Wolf's finale, so things have died down a bit and aren't as hectic. And Theo is officially part of Scott's pack. As usual, this story will contain spanking, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. 1

It was currently 11 am on a Saturday morning and little Anna May McCall was planted on the living room couch doing absolutely nothing. Not by choice, but by orders of her older brother, Scott McCall. He had placed her on punishment until noon because the night before, Anna May decided to sneak out of bed way past her bedtime, and tried to sneak into the cookie jar. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the cabinet, and ended up knocking to jar onto the floor, which caused a huge crash, which in turn also caused her big brother to catch her. Scott was less than pleased to find the little girl out of bed and instead of giving her a spanking like he usually does when she's naughty, Scott decided to place her on punishment the next morning while he was out taking care of business. So here she was, stuck on the couch, bored out of her 8 year old mind, sitting next to her assigned babysitter, Liam Dunbar.

Anna May actually really loved Liam, he was one of her favorites out of Scott's friends. But right now, the little girl wasn't his biggest fan.

"Anna May, I swear if you get up from that couch one more time, I'm going to spank you. And I know you don't want me to do that, do you?" Liam threatened. Anna May quickly took her seat back on the couch, but not without first crossing her arms and plastering her face with an angry pout. Liam was usually the fun one, the one who always played with her, so for him to threaten a spanking, Anna May knew he meant business, and she hated it.

"I don't wanna sit here anymore Liam!" Anna May grumbled. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well Scott said couch duty until he's back in an hour, Squirt. Too bad," Liam replied looking at his phone. Anna May huffed and sank further into the couch.

Anna May rested her head on the arm of the couch and tried not to fall asleep of boredom, until there was a knock at the door. Before Liam even had a chance to tell the little girl to stay put, Anna May was up and at the door in a flash. She ripped the door open with excitement and threw herself at the person standing behind the door.

"Theo!!" Anna May squealed as she jumped onto the older boy. He easily caught her and threw her over his shoulder and walked into the house.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to be answering the door, are you Annie?" Theo questioned, landing a swat to the girl's bottom. She squirmed over his shoulder, ignoring his question and tried to get down.

"Ah ah, ARE you Annie?" Theo reiterated, his hold on the child firm. He landed another swat to Anna May's backside.

"No.." she whined. This wasn't going how she wanted things to go.

"Will you be doing it again?" Theo continued his interrogation.

"No Theo," Anna May whimpered, shaking her head furiously. With that, Theo landed one more firm swat to the girl's bottom and finally let her down from his shoulder. He ruffled her hair and looked towards to Liam, who had been standing there the whole time.

"What did I just tell you Anna May?" Liam demanded, causing the girl to jump.

"Get your butt on that couch before I follow through with my threat. And if you ever answer the door without permission again, it's gonna be more than a few swats from Theo, do you understand?" Liam growled as he pointed to the dreaded couch. Anna quickly ran and took a seat, thankful Liam didn't spank her and thankful Theo only gave her a few swats, cause it could've been so much worse for her. Usually Theo would've given her a real spanking for doing something that dangerous and Liam, although playful, he didn't usually think twice about his threats. Anna May knew she was treading on thin ice now, especially when it was both Liam and Theo here with her. The eight year old finally just sat back on the couch and waited for her brother's return.

"So why are you restricted to the couch kid?" Theo finally asked, taking a seat on the other end of the couch. Anna May stubbornly looked the opposite direction of Theo and ignored his question. She was annoyed and tired of sitting on the couch, and she definitely didn't feel like explaining why she was in her current situation.

"Scott said she was up past her bedtime and tried to sneak into the cookies last night," Liam explained to the other boy.

"So he thinks putting his overly hyper little sister on an hour long timeout is a good idea?" Theo chuckled," She's about ready to explode. Shoulda just spanked her and moved on."

"Yeah, cause I'm pretty sure that's how it's gonna end up going anyways. She hasn't stuck to the couch since he left," Liam agreed. Anna May zoned the older boys out and looked at the clock.

11:30? I still have a whole 30 minutes left. Ugh. She thought to herself. All the girl wanted to do was play outside, or just play in general. And then an idea sparked in her mind.

If I ask to go to the bathroom, I can sneak outside and hide in the treehouse. They won't even notice I'm gone!

Anna May decided to go with that plan and turned to look at Liam. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Bathroom and then right back Anna. I mean it," Liam warned. Internally, the girl was jumping with joy, but on the outside she just nodded and dashed to the bathroom. She took her time, making it seem like she truly needed to go, and then once she felt it was safe, she slid out of the bathroom and tiptoed towards the patio door. She glanced over to Liam and Theo, who were too busy talking to notice, and smiled. Quietly and quickly, Anna May slipped out the door and ran to the treehouse.


	2. 2

Anna May had made it to the treehouse without getting caught. She smiled to herself, thinking that it had been too easy pulling one over on the boys. The little girl decided she wanted to color, so she pulled out her stash of crayons and markers and coloring books, then spread out onto the ground. She made sure to stay low and away from the treehouse's windows so she wouldn't be seen.

About ten minutes had passed since Anna May had "gone to the bathroom." While Liam and Theo were still talking, Liam realized she still hadn't returned.

"What is taking her so long?" he wondered.

"You know girls, they take forever in the bathroom I guess," Theo shrugged. Liam shook his head and decided to go check on the child. As he neared the bathroom, he noticed the door was open, and Anna May was nowhere to be found. Liam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, knowing that she had probably run off somewhere, and that he was foolish enough to fall for it.

"I swear, when I get my hands on this kid," Liam muttered. He walked around the house, checking every room, under all the beds and in all the closets, and found nothing. He made his way back into the living room where Theo sat.

"Let me guess, she's not in the house," Theo guessed. Liam nodded in frustration and looked out towards the backyard.

"I'm gonna go check the treehouse," Liam stated.

"If you need backup let me know!" Theo called after him, knowing Anna May was definitely in for it now, Liam looked beyond angry.

Anna May was too caught up in her coloring that she didn't hear when Liam first called her name from below the treehouse.

"Anna May McCall! I know you're up there!" Liam yelled a second time. His angry voice snapped Anna out of her daze and caused her to panic. There was no way out for her.

"You either come down right now, or I'm coming up there. And if I have to come up there, I'm gonna use the spoon," Liam threatened. Anna May shuddered at the thought of the evil wooden spoon. She didn't know what to do now, she didn't want to get spanked with the spoon but she didn't want to get spanked at all either. Her eyes began to water.

"Anna May! One!" Liam began to count, he wasn't in the mood to climb up the tree, so he really hoped the little girl would just listen and come down willingly.

When he heard no movements, he exasperatedly shouted," Two!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming!" Anna May finally cried out, she didn't want Liam to get to three. She did that once with him, and her bottom deeply regretted it. The girl scrambled down from the treehouse and made her way to stand in front of the older boy. Her eyes focused on the grass beneath her feet.

"Get inside and go to your room," Liam ordered, pointing to the door. Anna May quickly shuffled past him and ran inside. She didn't bother looking Theo's way, who was shaking his head, and made her way to her room.

Liam decided to make her wait a few minutes before dealing with her. Partly for her to think about her actions and partly because he wanted to calm down a little. He took a seat on the couch and let out a deep breath.

"I hate it when Scott makes me babysit," Liam said," It's so much easier when I'm the good guy."

Theo let out a small laugh," Yeah, I'm sure we all feel that way. But she knows better than to try and walk all over you. She did this to herself dude."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still sucks," Liam replied. He then took another deep breath and stood up, heading towards Anna May's room.

He walked in to find the little girl curled up on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. The boy took a seat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Hey Anna, look at me," Liam gently said. She pushed herself off of her pillow and sat up, timidly looking at Liam.

"Wanna tell me what you were thinking kid?" Liam asked as he lifted Anna May's chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"I was really bored Liam.. 'm sorry," Anna whispered, her bottom lip poking out. Liam did his best to contain a laugh at how adorable the girl looked right then.

"Look, I know it sucks being on timeout til Scott gets back, but that doesn't mean you can just run off because you're bored. If he says to do something, you listen. And I gave you plenty of chances to stay on that couch Anna May. You chose not to listen to me, so now you're in trouble," Liam lectured. The girl looked at the floor and sniffled.

"Lets just gets this over with okay?" He suggested as he patted his lap. Anna May shook her head," Nooo, please Liam. I won't do it again!" Without hesitation, Liam picked up the crying child and placed her over his knee. She squirmed around a bit, trying to get away from her impending doom, until Liam landed one hard swat to her backside.

"Knock it off Anna," he warned, keeping a firm grip on her waist. Liam then began Anna's punishment. He landed three quick swats to the center of the child's bottom, causing her to cry out and kick her little legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorryyy!" Anna May cried, she begged Liam to stop as he landed three more stinging swats.

"Next time I expect you to listen to me when I tell you something Anna," Liam lectured, landing another swat. "I don't like being the bad guy here, but I will be if you keep misbehaving." He landed two more swats, one to each side of Anna May's bottom.

"I'll be good, I p-prom-ise," Anna hiccuped, her cries turning into sobs. Liam gave her two more swats and then paused a moment to let the girl catch her breath.

"Do you understand why I had to spank you Anna May?"

"..Cause I didn't stay on the couch when you told me to.." the girl sniveled.

"And what's gonna happen next time you're disobedient?" Liam questioned.

Anna May whimpered," I get a spankin'."

Liam nodded and then landed the last two swats to the girl's backside. He gently lifted Anna May from his lap and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Liam," she sobbed into his shirt.

"I know squirt, it's okay now. You're forgiven," Liam reassured her as he rubbed her back. After a couple minutes, Anna finally calmed down and wiped the remaining tears with the backs of her hands.

"How bout we head back to the living room and I read you a story while we wait for Scott?" Liam suggested, lifting the girl up and placing her on his hip. Anna May rested her head on his shoulder and let out a quiet "okay."

Once they reached the living room, Liam placed Anna back onto the couch and went to grab a book to read. Theo sat up from his chair and gave Anna a quick kiss on the forehead and then gently ruffled her curly hair. Liam returned with one of Anna May's books of fairytales and sat in the couch, Anna cuddled up right next to him. And as Liam read aloud from the book, Anna May quietly dozed off while waiting for her brother's return.


	3. 3

"Anna, dinner!" Scott called from the dining room. He set a plate of grilled chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes on the table and waited for the girl to come down.

Anna May skipped her way to the table and took a seat. Scott sat a cup of apple juice in front of her and then took his seat at the table as well.

"All your homework done kid?" Scott asked as he cut into his chicken.

"Um.. kinda.." Anna May answered with her mouth full. Luckily for Scott, she was a kid that had no problem eating her vegetables or anything that was given to her for that matter.

"What do you mean kinda?" Scott have her a look, and chewed slowly. Anna May sighed and put her fork down for a moment.

"I didn't do my math.." she finally admitted.

"Anna, you know homework is supposed to be done before dinner. Why didn't you do your math?"

The little girl shrugged and looked at her half eaten plate of food.

"Well, I guess no tv before bed then, cause you'll be finishing that work Anna May," Scott remarked as he finished his food.

"No fair!" Anna May exclaimed, a pout forming on her face. Scott raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

"Don't even start Anna. You know the rules, now finish your food," he scolded.

Anna May crossed her arms and muttered a defiant "No." Scott, who was at the sink rinsing his plate, slowly turned around in shock.

"Excuse me?" he bellowed. He made his way to the small girl and glared down at her. To his amazement, she glared right back at him and pushed her plate away from herself.

"No!" she repeated.

"You do not tell me no. Eat your food. Now," Scott demanded as he placed her plate back in front of her. Anna May crossed her arms once more and looked away. Her eyes began hinting tears.

Scott cupped the girl's face and brought her eyes to meet his. "Do you want a spanking?" he asked sternly. Scott was usually an easygoing guy, but being an alpha, a TRUE alpha at that, defiance and disobedience didn't really sit well with him. Especially when it came from his baby sister.

When she refused to answer his question, he repeated it a second time, while landing a mild swat to her thigh. "Do you want a spanking Anna May McCall?"

The child let out a watery "no," and let a few tears stream down her cheeks.

"Then you better finish that food and finish that homework or that's what you're going to get," the older brother warned. Anna May timidly picked up her fork and stuffed the few remaining pieces of food she had left in her mouth. Once she was done, Scott took her plate.

"Go get your homework and bring it to the table," he ordered. Anna May did as she was told and returned to the dining room with her unfinished math homework. It's not that the work was terribly hard for her, she just got bored and didn't feel like doing it that night. Scott knowing this, took a seat next to her to make sure she stayed focused and got the work done.

Every so often, Anna's mind would wander and Scott would threaten her with a swat from the wooden spoon. After a half hour had passed, the girl had finally completed the work.

"Alrighty kiddo, bath time and then bedtime," Scott said as he clapped his hands.

"No tv?" Anna May sulked. Scott shook his head," No tv tonight since your homework wasn't finished when it should've been."

"But Scott.." Anna May began to whine.

"No buts Anna, unless you want your butt spanked. Last warning," Scott growled, leading the girl to the bathroom.

Once bathed and in pajamas, Scott got his sister to her bed. It was 8:30 pm which was the child's bedtime.

He pulled back her covers and waited til she had climbed in and got comfortable before he gently tucked her in. He was thankful she finally gave up on watching tv for the night and that the rest of their night went smoothly.

"Night baby," Scott whispered, kissing Anna's forehead.

"Night Scotty," Anna May yawned as she closed her eyes. Scott smiled warmly and cut off the big lights, leaving a small night light on near the door. He left the door cracked and headed to his room for the night.


	4. 4

Anna May was happily staring out the window in her classroom, daydreaming about running around the forest in Beacon Hills. Although Scott had strictly forbidden such a thing because it was "dangerous ", Anna couldn't shake its allure and fascination. There were so many trees to climb and it was full of mystery. Anna May didn't understand why Scott couldn't just let her have fun and explore. She was gonna go in that forest, Anna May promised herself.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, and all the kids swarmed into the halls. While Anna May collected her things from her locker, she was met by her two best friends, Christian and Skylar. Christian was a year ahead of Anna, and the younger brother to Deputy Parrish. So it wasn't a shock that the boy was a little mature for his age, he usually was well behaved. Skylar on the other hand, was Anna May's right hand, they were almost the same person. Skylar was also a year ahead of Anna, but she wasn't as well behaved as her twin brother, Christian, she liked to go on adventures with her friends and be a bit wild. Anyways, the friends approached Anna May at her locker.

"Hey guys!" Anna chirped. She had an plan churning in her mind, and was excited to let her best pals in on it.

"I know that look.. What are you planning?" Skylar questioned. Christian rolled his eyes, preparing himself to see what he was about to be dragged into.

"Guys wanna explore the forest?" Anna May deviously smiled.

. . .

"Scottyyy," Anna May called. She had finished her homework and wanted to go play with her friends.

The older brother looked up from his spot on the couch and raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yes Anna?"

"Can I go play at Parrish's house?" the girl asked sweetly, trying to win over her brother.

"Is your homework finished?" he questioned.

"Yep!" Anna quipped with a smile.

Scott stared at his sister for a moment, sensing that something was up. He pushed the thought aside and decided to give Anna the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, you can go. But you better be home before dinner Anna. And stay outta trouble," Scott warned.

Anna May squealed with joy and took off out the door and ran towards her friends' house which was only two blocks down the street.

. . .

"You know Jordan's gonna be really upset if he catches us out here," Christian stated. He figured he would state the obvious before engaging on this ridiculous journey. The kids were currently standing at the edge of the forest.

"Yeah, but he won't be off work til six. We have plenty of time to wander around and be home before he even knows we were gone!" Skylar assured. Anna May nodded in agreement and took the first step into the mysterious forest.

It had been about an hour since the group of friends had entered the forest. They were having a blast swinging from the tree branches and rolling in leaves. Before they knew it, the sky began to darken.

Christian glanced at the watch on his wrist and gasped.

"Oh my gosh guys! It's 6:45!" he shouted. They should've been home an hour ago. The girls stopped mid giggle and their eyes widened in fear. They were so dead.

"Scott's gonna kill me," Anna May groaned as the kids scrambled towards the edge of the forest.

"I'm not going to kill you, but you are in big trouble," an angry voice startled the three children. Scott stood in front of their path, his arms crossed, and his face visibly upset. Behind him, Parrish walked up with a face full of disappointment.

"Get in the car," Scott ordered, pointing to the car Parrish drove. The kids did as they were told and ran to the car, fearful of what was to come next.

Once everyone was in the car, Parrish started the drive to their houses. The ride was silent, with the guardians too upset to lecture and the children too afraid to say even a sorry. Parrish dropped Scott and Anna May at their driveway.

Scott grabbed his disobedient sister's hand and headed into their home.

"Sit," Scott demanded. The girl quickly sat down and looked towards the floor.

"What did I tell you about going into the forest Anna May?"

Anna May shrugged and mumbled something incoherent.

"None of that. Look at me!" Scott growled," What did I say?"

"Not to go in it.." Anna May admitted, squirming in her seat.

"So why did you?" the older brother continued to question.

"I just.. I just wanted to explore.." Anna's voice was small when she answered.

Scott ran a hand over his face, clearly frustrated.

"I told you no, Anna! For a reason, it's a dangerous place for an eight year old to be out there! And for you to purposely ignore what I say, is not okay!" Scott's voice raised.

Anna May began to sniffle, tears prickling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she quietly cried. Scott shook his head and he took a long deep breath. Once he felt calm, he grasped his sister's arm and pulled her to stand, taking a seat in her place. He flipped the girl over his lap with ease.

"I'm sorryyyy! Please Scott, I'm sorry!" Anna May begged. She was caught by surprise when Scott landed the first smack to her upturned backside. One searing smack to the center of her bottom. She wailed out in pain. Scott quickly found a rhythm and continued the punishment.

"I am very disappointed in you Anna," Scott began to lecture. The eight year old spewed out a string of incomprehensible apologies and continued to cry her heart out, her legs kicking with each swat that her brother landed.

"If I tell you not to do something, I expect you to listen to me. I give you rules to protect you," the lecture continued. Scott landed three swift swats to Anna's bottom, one on each side and one to the center. He kept up the spanking for another ten swats and then pulled the sobbing child up and into a hug.

"Sorry.. 'm soorryyy!" Anna May sobbed into Scott's chest. The older brother rubbed soothing circles into the girl's back and hugged her a little tighter.

"Calm down baby, you're okay. I forgive you," Scott murmured. Once his sister had finally calmed down a bit, he brought her eyes to his.

"I don't like doing that, kid. But I will every time you intentionally do something I tell you not to. Do you understand me?"

Anna May rubbed her bottom gingerly, and nodded.

"Let's go get some dinner," Scott suggested, planting a kiss to Anna's forehead.

. . .

The next day, Anna May shifted around in her seat at lunch. She was still feeling the repercussions of yesterday's events, and boy did she regret her choices.

"Hey Anna!" Skylar waved, as Christian and she brought over their lunch trays. They joined her at the table, they too sitting down a little more carefully than usual.

"Dude, Jordan really whupped us last night," Christian groaned. Skylar nodded.

"Really?" Anna May asked, shocked. She knew the twins were sometimes spanked, but it wasn't very often. Even for Skylar. Parrish was more of a stern talking to and grounding kind of guy.

"Yeah.. Twenty each with the hairbrush," Skylar winced.

"Scott spanked me too.." Anna confessed," It still hurts to sit."

"Never. Again," Christian announced. And all three friends nodded in agreement.


	5. 5

"Anna, I need you to put your toys away in the living room baby. We have a pack meeting tonight!" Scott called from downstairs. He was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for everyone coming over. He and his pack usually had a monthly meeting to kind of regroup together and enjoy each other's company, as well as bring up any issues going on in Beacon Hills.

Anna May shuffled down the stairs from her room and into the kitchen.

"Are the twins coming too?!" the girl asked excitedly.

"Parrish and the twins are coming, yes. Now go put your toys away please," Scott answered. Anna scurried to the living room and did as she was told.

Around six in the evening, everyone started to arrive.

When Liam walked in the door, Anna May attacked him in a hug. He swooped the small girl up and tickled her sides,"Hey, squirt." Anna May giggled hysterically in Liam's arms. Once he put her down, she looked over to Liam's best friend, Mason.

"Hi Mason!" Anna exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Hi Missy May," Mason greeted (he was the only one who ever called her May), giving the child a small hug. The boys made their way into the living room and greeted the rest of the people already there. All in all, there was Liam, Mason, Malia, Theo, Corey, and Lydia. They were just waiting for Parrish, and Stiles wasn't in town this time.

Parrish and the twins showed up around 6:45.

"Hey guys!" Anna May squealed as Skylar and Christian approached her.

Scott walked over to the children," Alright guys, grab some food, and then you guys can go play in Anna's room."

. . .

After the children had finished eating, they made their way up to Anna's room, while the adults all stayed downstairs and continued their meeting.

After sitting around Anna May's room for half an hour, the kids began to grow bored.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Anna asked her friends. Skylar shrugged, Christian raised his hands in uncertainty.

Anna looked towards her window," We can play outside?" The twins shook their heads," It's dark out, we aren't allowed remember?"

"So? They won't even notice cause of their meeting," Anna May promised. Skylar and Christian looked at each other, knowing they were about to be dragged into something that would guarantee getting into trouble.

"Come on guys! I'm bored, you're bored." The twins groaned but finally relented. Anna May smiled and jumped up from her bed. The children slipped on their shoes and tiptoed down the stairs. The adults were still in the living room, laughing and talking amongst each other; their attention far from the patio door in which the kids slipped out of.

Once outside, the kids decided on a game of tag. The night air was cool and refreshing as they ran around. Although they tried to keep as quiet as possible, their giggles echoed just loud enough to make it to Scott's ears.

Scott was in the middle of listening to Liam and Mason tell a story of some ridiculous event they had gotten into, when his ears picked up on the twins and his baby sister's laughter. He could instantly tell that they weren't upstairs like they were supposed to be. The older brother let out a small groan.

"What's up?" Liam asked, immediately sensing his alpha's frustration. Scott looked at him and shook his head," Kids." Liam raised a questioning eyebrow before tuning his hearing to the children playing outside.

Liam nudged Parrish who was conversing with Lydia.

"The twins are running around outside," Liam informed the deputy. Parrish looked at his watch, it was 9:30pm. The twins knew better than to be outside this late, especially without permission. He and Scott excused themselves and made their way to the backyard.

"You're it!" Christian giggled, tapping Anna on the back. She fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, her friends doing the same. As they tried to catch their breath, an irritated Scott cleared his throat.

"Just what do you guys think you're doing?" He questioned, his hands on his hips, and a stern look on his face. Parrish stood next to him, his stance the same. The kids scrambled to their feet, unsure of what to say.

"Scott asked you a question," Parrish stated. His eyes looked down expectantly at the kids.

"We-we were playing tag.." Anna May mumbled, she looked to the ground as Scott continued to glare at her.

"You know better Anna May," Scott growled, he pointed to the spot in front of him. Anna May reluctantly made her way to her older brother. Once within reach, Scott grabbed the girl's hand and swatted her backside one time before leading her into their home. Parrish pointed to the door, signaling the twins to follow suit.

Once inside, Scott pointed to the stairs,"Sit." Anna May took her place on the "naughty step" and sighed as she placed her chin in her hands. Time outs sucked. Parrish decided it was time to take the twins home and said goodbye to his friends. The twins waved a sad farewell to Anna and followed Parrish out to their car. The rest of the pack took this as their signal to depart and everyone else made their way out. Liam ruffled Anna's hair," See ya squirt." Theo pinched the girl's pouting cheeks and smiled.

"Stay outta trouble kid," he chuckled. Once everyone had finally left, Scott crouched down to his little sister's level.

"Look at me Anna," Scott instructed. Anna May lifted her head and looked into her brother's eyes.

"What were you thinking?" The girl gave a small shrug and remained silent.

"Anna," Scott warned, he wanted an answer not a shrug. Anna May huffed," We were bored Scott."

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding.

"Okay, bored or not, what are the rules about going going outside Anna May?"

"Ughhhh.." Anna May groaned throwing her head back in annoyance. Scott could tell she was on the verge of a tantrum, and he was not having it.

"Hey! Don't start." Scott ordered landing a mild swat to Anna's thigh. "What are the rules?"

Anna started to sniffle," Only when it's light out unless with an adult.." Scott nodded and lifted the girl's eyes to his.

"So again, what were you thinking, Anna May?"

"I wasn't.." Anna May whispered.

"Exactly. Anna, when I give you rules, they're for a reason. I believe we had this discussion just last week with you going into the forest, didn't we?" Scott lectured. She nodded sullenly, knowing what he was getting at.

"Alright, then let's get this over with so we can clean up and get some sleep," Scott suggested. He stood up and lifted Anna May to her feet. Anna looked up to her big brother with pleading eyes.

"Please Scotty, I won't do it again!" she begged. Scott shook his head and stood his ground. Instead of arguing, Scott just lifted the girl up, placed her on his hip and walked to the couch. He then took a seat and turned Anna May over onto his lap.

Without any warning, Scott began the punishment, landing two stinging smacks to the bottom before him. Anna May cried out and reached back to cover her backside.

"Anna, move your hand," Scott warned. When she made no attempt to do as he said, Scott landed a hard swat to her thigh. "Now Anna May."

The crying girl immediately brought her hand back to the front," Scott pleaseeee!" Her pleading fell onto deaf ears though as Scott proceeded with the discipline. He landed alternating swats, one to one side, then one to the other until he reached twenty. Anna May was sobbing at this point, her legs giving a small kick with each smack. Scott paused for a moment, and placed his hand onto Anna May's back.

"Anna, I expect you to follow the rules. We shouldn't be having this discussion right now, especially so soon. Next time you decide to disobey me and break the rules, we're gonna be right back here, and you're going to get the brush. Do you understand me?" Scott spoke sternly. The little girl nodded and whispered out a yes sir. With that, Scott landed a final round of five searing swats to the center of the child's bottom, earning a heart wrenching wail from his sister. The older brother instantly brought the girl up to sitting and pulled her in for a hug.

"M'sorry.." Anna May mumbled into to his chest, her cries turning to a few sniffles here and there. Scott rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby, you're forgiven," Scott assured. They sat there, Anna May with her arms wrapped around Scott's torso tightly, for a few more minutes before Scott finally broke the embrace.

"Alright little one, lets get this living room cleaned up and we can go to bed. Okay?" Anna May nodded in agreement and started to grab the dishes left out on the table. The siblings finished twenty minutes later, and they both finally went to bed.


	6. 6

Scott was stretched out on his bed, eyes closed, and relaxing, when he heard the tiny pitter patters of his little sister's footsteps. It was almost 10pm, nearly two hours after her bedtime. He remained still, and kept his eyes closed as he listened, curious to see what she was up to. Seconds later though, there was a faint knock at his door.

"Scott?" Anna May's voice echoed, she sounded upset. Scott immediately sat up in his bed and told her to come in. The door creaked open, and Anna May came shuffling in. She threw herself onto her big brother's bed and wrapped her small arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.

Scott returned the embrace and began to rub circles onto her back.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked, slightly worried. She shook her head and tears began to form, wetting Scott's shirt. Scott sat back against his headboard and pulled the crying girl up into his lap.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong Anna," he spoke, gently bringing her face to his. She slowly brought her big, tearful, green eyes to meet his.

"I-I had a bad dream. And when I woke up my nightlight wa-was off and it was dark." Anna May cried.

Scott hugged his sister a little tighter and planted a kiss atop her head," Aw, baby, I'm sorry. I'll get a new light for you in the morning. Wanna tell me what your dream was about?"

"Not really.." Anna May whispered.

"You know you always feel better when we talk about it, Anna," Scott urged. Anna May knew he was right, even though she still hated talking about her bad dreams.

"I dreamed that a monster came to town. And it was chasing me and I couldn't find you or anyone! And then it tried to eat me so I climbed a tree and then I couldn't get down and when I tried, I just fell and then I just kept falling!" Anna May spewed out in one breath.

Scott had to hold in a small laugh, because the whole scenario sounded absolutely ridiculous. He let Anna May calm down a bit before he spoke again.

"Hey, what do I always say about monsters?"

"That I don't have to worry about them.." Anna May whispered.

Scott nodded,"Because who's gonna protect you from them?"

Anna May buried her face in Scott's chest and muffled out a "You."

"That's right. And I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you. Ever. You understand me?" Scott reassured. Anna May nodded, believing in what her brother said. She let out a small yawn, and her eyes squinted from her tiredness.

"Looks like someone needs to get back to bed now," Scott chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Noooo, can I sleep here tonight? Pleaseeee?" Anna begged. Scott gave a warm smile and gave in.

"Oh alright, scoot over." Anna May rolled over to one side of the bed and snuggled next to her brother. Scott landed one last kiss to her forehead before pulling the blankets over them and cutting out the lights. And before he could even say goodnight, he heard the soft snores of baby sister and smiled.

Just something quick and cute this time. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know!*


	7. 7

"Liam, you're on baby duty today," Scott informed his beta. Internally, Liam cringed. He adored Scott's little sister, but sometimes, babysitting Anna May was a task he didn't quite enjoy. Anna could be heard groaning from her seat at the table, throwing her head down into her arms.

"I don't even NEED a babysitter," the little girl huffed with undeniable attitude. Scott turned from Liam to the child.

"One, watch the attitude, Anna. Two, you're only eight. You definitely need a babysitter," the older brother scolded. Anna May sank back into her seat and jutted out her bottom lip with a pout. Liam shook his head, he could already tell how the day was going to go. Luckily, Mason was coming to hang out, so he'd have a little backup if needed. Scott wasn't gonna be too long either, he was going to pick Stiles up from the airport. Anna May didn't have a clue that her favorite of favorites was coming to town today, Scott wanted it to be a surprise.

"Anna May, you need to be on your best behavior today, and listen to Liam okay? I really don't want to come back and have to spank you, do you understand?" Scott spoke as he threw on his sweatshirt. The little girl gave a half hearted shrug.

"Anna.." Scott warned, lifting an eyebrow at his sister. "Okay," Anna May sighed. Scott sighed as well and bent down, planting a kiss atop her head.

"Be good," Scott ordered," I'll be back in a couple hours, Liam." And with that Scott headed out the front door.

Liam checked the time on his phone, it was 11am, Mason wouldn't be over for another thirty minutes or so. Anna May was still slouched in her seat at the dining table, slowly picking at the remnants of her breakfast.

"Come on Squirt, lets watch some tv til Mason gets here," he suggested. He grabbed her plate and emptied it in the trash, then placed it in the sink. He could tell Anna was in her sulking mood because she still hadn't attempted to move from her place. Liam decided to just lift her up on to his hip and carried her to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and Anna May snuggled into his side. They sat quietly as the tv played a random cartoon.

After about thirty minutes had passed, Mason finally showed up, and Anna May was no longer sulking.

"Mason!" the girl exclaimed happily. Mason reached down and gave her a hug," Hi Missy May."

"Can I play outside?" Anna May asked once Mason had settled in the living room.

"As long as you promise to stay in the yard," Liam replied, he didn't see any reason to deny her request. She had been reasonably well behaved so far.

Anna May jumped up from the couch with excitement," Yay!" The older boys chuckled at her amount of energy. "Yard Anna May. I mean it," Liam warned. The child let out a string of mushed together words that resembled a "promise" while she tied her shoes and then flew out the door.

"Soooo, do you think she's gonna stay in the yard?" Mason asked his best friend. The boys looked at each other and slowly shook their heads.

"We'll see I guess. Hopefully Scott gets back here before she tries anything," Liam answered, he didn't feel up to playing disciplinarian today, especially since it would put a damper on her surprise.

"She's gonna be so excited to see Stiles," Mason smiled, Liam nodding in agreement.

. . .

While the boys remained inside, Anna May was outside in the front yard contemplating what she wanted to do. For the time being, she decided to grab her chalk and draw in the driveway. She was in the middle of creating a tiger surrounded by flowers when her two best friends walked up.

"Hey Anna May!" Skylar waved, Christian doing the same. "Hey guys!" Anna chirped as she lifted herself from the concrete.

"Whatcha guys doing?" She asked.

The twins replied," We're going to the park, wanna come?" The park was only at the corner of the block, so it wasn't uncommon for Parish to let the twins walk alone during the day. Scott very rarely allowed Anna May to go without an adult.

"I'm supposed to stay in the yard," Anna May grumbled, kicking at the grass. The twins frowned, they wanted their friend to join them.

"Says who?" Skylar asked. "Liam. And Scott says I have to listen to Liam until he gets back," Anna sighed sadly.

"Maybe he won't notice if you leave just for a little while?" Skylar mentioned, as usual being a partner in crime to her friend. Christian facepalmed, not wanting anything to do with what was about to happen. Anna May considered her options for a moment.

If I leave and Liam doesn't notice, I can play with my friends and be back before Scott gets home.. but if he does notice... Liam will spank me, and Scott said he'd come home and spank me. That's two whole spankings... But...

At that instant, Anna May came up with a plan she was sure to work.

"Meet me at the backyard gate! And stay quiet, I have a plan!" She instructed her friends and ran inside.

. . .

Once inside, Anna May made her way towards the backyard patio door.

"Where do you think you're going, Squirt?" Liam called, startling the girl. He didn't even have to leave his spot in the living room and Anna May could already picture his face with raised eyebrows and piercing eyes.

"Uh.. uh, I decided I wanna play in the tree house instead," she stuttered, trying to keep her composure.

"Okay, but same rules Anna May. Stay in the yard!" Liam reminded the girl. Anna let out an "okay" and slipped out the door once again. She made her way towards the treehouse, and glanced back to make sure the coast was clear, then met her friends at the gate.

"So what's the plan?" Christian asked as they made their way down to the park. Anna May informed her friends that asking to play in the treehouse meant that Liam was less likely to check on her, which gave her more time to play and then get back before being caught. Skylar shrugged, thinking it was actually a pretty good idea. Christian shook his head but proceeded to play with his friend and sister.

Anna May's plan wasn't all that bad, but what she didn't account for was just how long Scott would actually stay gone. It had already been an hour since he left, and what she didn't know was that he had already been on his way back with Stiles.

While Anna played with her friends, time went by quickly. After thirty minutes, she still hadn't returned home, and her older brother was just pulling up to the house.

tbc...

sorry for the long wait.. i've been watching peaky blinders so my mind has been in that world as of late lol. also with everything going, i've been feeling pretty down. anyways, i hope everyone is staying safe, staying healthy, and practicing not only social distancing, but also practicing self care and self love because this is a hard time for all. be kind to yourselves guys. as usual, prompts, ideas, feedback and all that is definitely welcome. and i hope to have the next part up as soon as i can!*


	8. 8

"Anna's gonna be so thrilled to see you man," Scott smiled as he and Stiles walked up to the house.

"I've missed the little munchkin, she better!" Stiles laughed. Once they entered the building, Liam and Mason looked up from their spots on the couch. They had been submerged in some video game for the duration of Scott being gone. "Hey guys," Stiles greeted. The younger boys waved and averted their eyes back to the screen before them.

Scott looked around the living room in search of his little sister, who he didn't see anywhere. "Where's Anna May?" he questioned. Liam's head immediately snapped to attention.

"She should be in the backyard, up in the treehouse," he answered, his voice laced with a hint of concern. He hadn't checked on her since she went outside, and the thought hadn't occured to him til just now. Scott sensed his beta's nerves and gave him a look before heading out the back door. Stiles quickly followed suit. Mason and Liam exchanged looks, both of them knowing the little girl probably wasn't where she was supposed to be, and that they should have done a much better at watching her.

The moment they reached the treehouse, Scott knew Anna May was nowhere in sight. "I swear, this kid is going to be the death of me," Scott groaned. Stiles just shook his head.

"Any idea where she would be?" Stiles asked. Scott rubbed his temple, a mild headache starting to form, and pulled out his phone. "I'm pretty sure she's with the Parrish twins, their scents are by the fence," he explained to his best friend. He quickly texted Deputy Parrish, asking if his sister was at their place, only to receive a reply that the twins were at the park down the street. Scott's anger began to rise, because he never let Anna go to the park without an adult around. And she knew better than to even think about breaking that rule. Scott was also upset because he didn't understand how Liam could let this happen, he was supposed to be babysitting, not playing video games with his friend.

Stiles watched as Scott visibly became angrier and angrier. He took this as his cue to step in for a moment. "Alright dude, you need to go calm down. I'll go get Anna from the park okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," Scott agreed as they walked back into the house. Scott sent a glare towards Liam, who shrank in his seat, and proceeded to walk up to his bedroom. The younger boys watched as Stiles headed towards the front door. "Where are you going Stiles?" Mason questioned.

"To go get our wayward child," Stiles smirked. "Won't that ruin the surprise?" Liam asked. Stiles shrugged," It's a little late for that now." He then walked out the door.

. . .

Meanwhile, back at the park, Anna May continued to play with Skylar and Christian. The little girl had lost track of time, and getting back home unnoticed was no longer on her mind.

"I can swing higher than you Christian!" Anna challenged with a laugh. "No way!" Christian snorted as he swung higher and higher. They were in the middle of a swinging battle and Skylar was acting referee, standing in front to determine who went the highest.

"You guys are totally tied right now!" Skylar announced, jumping up and down in excitement. This went on for about five more minutes before Christian declared that he was gonna jump from his swing. Two seconds later, he flew from the swing and soared through the air. Anna May watched in awe, her friend was flying, and she wanted to do the same. Christian landed on his feet with a thud, the biggest smile growing on his face. Skylar cheered him on.

"I wanna go!" Anna May exclaimed excitedly. Her two friends cheered, egging her on. But before she had a chance to do the deed, a voice formed from behind her.

"You will do no such thing Miss Anna May McCall." the voice ordered. She watched as her friends eyes widened, and instantly brought herself to a hault on the swing. She knew that voice! She quickly turned around, coming face to face with Stiles.

"STILES!" the child cried with joy. She threw herself into the older boy, wrapping her arms around his torso. She was so happy to see him. Stiles was indeed Anna May's favorite person, after Scott of course, and it had been what felt like forever to her since she had seen him. Stiles couldn't help but smile and hugged the girl back.

"When did you get here?!" Anna May asked, looking up at Stiles. "Just now," he stated," It's time to go home now Anna May." The moment the word home left his lips, Anna May remembered that she wasn't supposed to be at the park in the first place. Her smile faltered, and her nerves began to creep up on her.

Her eyes looked pleadingly at Stiles and then towards her friends. They had remained silent the entire time, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"Don't give me that look, you did this to yourself. Say goodbye to your friends Anna," Stiles spoke. The little girl waved sadly at her friends and turned back to Stiles. He reached his hand out for her to grab, and they began their walk home.

. . .

"Am I in trouble?" Anna May whispered, watching her feet as they walked. "Oh yeah," Stiles answered," What were you thinking going to the park without an adult?" Anna's head hung lower, she hated when Stiles lectured her. It was almost as bad as being in trouble with Scott. Before she could even begin to think of an answer, Stiles continued. "I'm pretty sure the rules haven't changed since I've been gone, Anna May. Scott has never allowed you to go to the park without an adult, it's dangerous! Something could've happened to you, and no one would know until it's too late. Do you understand how much that would hurt Scott? Or any of us for that matter?"

Anna May let out a watery "I'm sorry.." Stiles sighed deeply and stopped walking for a moment. He crouched down to Anna's level and looked her in the eye. "I know you're sorry, but you need to start thinking more about your actions kid. Cause from what I've been hearing lately, you've been more than naughty. This stunt, going in the forest, being outside after dark? It needs to stop." The little girl's eyes began to let the tears fall, her guilt overriding all other emotions. Stiles had a way of doing that to you, and this time was no different. He stood back up and continued to guide Anna May back home.

tbc...

***Long time no write... lol. I'm so so sorry this has taken forever, but I did warn y'all that I'm a very sporatic updater. Anywhooooo, we finally have Stiles in a chapter! And hopefully you all enjoy, I'm planning to have the next part written tomorrow after work (but no promises of course!). Let me know what I can improve on, any feedback, promps, etc. I would greatly appreciate it. And if there's any errors, my bad. I haven't really edited anything. See y'all soon!!**


	9. 9

Scott had taken a few moments to himself up in his room to calm down. Was he upset? Absolutely, but he didnt want to punish his little sister out of anger. He also wanted to have a few words with his beta, because this could not happen again. Once he felt calm enough, he headed back downstairs. Both Liam and Mason were planted on the couch still, in an awkward silence.

"Scott, I'm so so sorry! I know I should've done a better job at watching your sister!" Liam sputtered, jumping up from the couch. Mason kept quiet and stared at his phone, keeping out of the whole situation.

Scott sighed deeply, trying his best to keep calm," Liam, I put you in charge of Anna May because I'm supposed to be able to trust you. I'm fine with Mason being here, but that doesn't mean you put your fun before my sister and her safety. You both, should have made sure she stayed in the yard." The younger boys couldn't help but to feel small in that moment, they knew they had messed up and that it would take some time to get back into Scott's good graces.

"We're sorry," Mason offered, finally speaking up. Liam nodded in agreement, looking to his alpha for any sign of forgiveness. Scott looked at them both, more so Liam, sternly," Do not let this happen again." Liam once again nodded his head slowly and took his seat back on the couch. Moments later, Stiles entered the house followed by a tearful little Anna May. Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles, wondering why Anna's face was covered in tears. Stiles wasn't one to usually dish out spankings, although he wasn't one to back down from doing so if need be either, so Scott wondered which had caused the tears.

"Oh this one?" Stiles stated, pointing to the child," She's fine. Nothing like a good ol' lecture from Stiles to start the waterworks." Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. Anna May stared at the floor, too scared to look at her brother.

"Room, Anna," Scott intstucted sternly. Stiles gave the girl a slight nudge towards the stairs and she began to move. Once they heard the door to her room close, Scott looked to his best friend. "Guess I'll go deal with this, and then maybe we can actually have a decent rest of the day," he gave a half hearted smile. Stiles gave him a salute and joined the other boys in the living room.

. . .

Anna May sat criss cross in the middle of her bed, clutching one of her pillows. Her tears had subsided for the time being, but she was terrified of the trouble she landed herself in.

_I shoulda just stayed home. _The girl thought to herself. Seconds later, Scott entered the room and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Come here Anna May," the older brother urged. The child dragged herself from her bed and slowly found her way to stand in front her brother. She played with the hem of her shirt, continuing to look towards her feet. Scott of course placed a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to him.

Scott's lips pursed together before he spoke," I know Stiles already lectured you, but I'm going to say a few more things first. One, you know better, Anna. I know you know better, and you know you know better. You could have asked Liam and Mason to take you to the park to play with your friends. But instead you decide to go alone, and that is unacceptable!" Anna May squirmed under the glare of her older brother. "What did I say would happen the next time you purposely ignored the rules?"

Anna May's eyes grew wide and she shook her head frantically. Before she had time to back away, Scott placed his hands on her shoulders and stilled her. "What did I say Anna May?" he asked again. The little girl's eyes began to water as she opened her mouth to whisper," Th-that I would get the, the brush.." Scott nodded and motioned for her to retrieve her brush from her dresser.

"Scott nooooo! Please, no brush!" Anna pleaded, refusing to move her feet. Scott raised an eyebrow at her," Anna May McCall, you have three seconds to bring me that brush or you're going to be in even more trouble. One." Anna May gulped, and ran over to her dresser, picking up the dreaded hairbrush. Oh how she hated that thing. She hated it more than Scott's hand, more than the horrible wooden spoon even. Only once had Scott ever used it on her, and that was when she had stolen money out of Scott's wallet to buy a toy that Scott had already told her she couldn't have. Then she had lied about the entire thing, threw a tantrum when Scott returned it, causing a whole scene. Scott blistered her backside with the brush, and she did not want to relive that moment now.

Once she handed the brush over to her older brother, he sat the thing next to him on the bed and patted his knee. Anna May let out a small groan and inched forward. Scott picked her up and placed her over his knee.

"I am very disappointed in you Anna. This is the third time in less than a month that we've had to discuss following the rules and your safety," Scott scolded the child before him. She let out a tiny "I'm sorry" and squirmed around. Scott landed a stinging swat to her bottom," Stay still Anna May." She let out a whimper and ceased movement.

"You keep saying you're sorry, but your behavior says otherwise. I do not want to have this conversation again Anna May. Do you understand me? If we have to, you're going to be one very sorry little girl," the older brother lectured. Anna May nodded her head and let her tears fall. With that, Scott began the spanking. He started with his hand, landing a swat to each side of the girl's bottom, and then one to the center. He repeated this until he reached ten, and then paused for a moment. Anna May had resulted to crying out with each searing swat, and kicking her legs. Scott picked up the brush and continued to lecture his little sister," When I leave anyone in charge while I'm gone, whether it's Liam, Stiles, Theo, or anyone else for that matter, you LISTEN to what they tell you, understand?" He then landed two painful swats to the bottom before him. Anna let out a heartwrenching sob at the pain from the brush, her hand flying to protect her backside. Scott just pinned the hand to the small of her back and continued the punishment.

"When I'm gone, that does NOT mean that the rules don't matter, I don't care if the twins are allowed to go to the park alone. If I've told you you aren't allowed, you don't do it. Do you understand me?" Scott landed another four stinging swats, causing the little girl to spew out a string of watery apologies and yes sirs. Scott's heart hurt, he truly hated having to discipline his baby sister, but he couldn't just let things like this go. She would never learn that way.

"When we're done here, you owe Stiles an apology, and you owe both Liam and Mason an apology. And you will take whatever punishment Liam gives you for disobeying him. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes sirrrrr!" Anna May sobbed, she was sorry she ever broke any rules and she promised herself she would never find herself in this position ever again (even though we all know that's a lie). With that, Scott landed a final four very painful swats, two to each sit spot, and brought the sobbing child up to sitting. He gently rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried. Scott landed a kiss to the top of her head and brought her in for a hug.

"I know baby, you're forgiven now. Calm down for me," he murmured," You know I hate having to do that, but I need you to start making better choices. You're a big girl now, you know what you should and shouldn't be doing, Anna." The little girl nodded and hugged her brother tighter.

"I'll be good, Scotty. Promise," Anna May promised, finally having calmed down for the most part. Scott smirked, wondering how long that promise would actually last. He then stood the child and stood up himself. He grabbed her hand and they finally went back downstairs

. . .

Once they reached downstairs, Scott gave Anna May a push towards Stiles, signalling her to get her apologies out of the way.

"Stiles?" Anna May squeaked out. The older boy questioningly looked her way before holding his arms out. Anna May instantly threw herself into his arms, accepting his warm hug. "I'm sorry for being naughty, and for not following rules, especially when you were gone!" Stiles smiled and kissed the forehead of the child before him.

"Oh who can resist a face like that? I guesssss I can forgive you," Stiles smirked as he rolled his eyes. She then looked to Mason and issued out an apology, glady accepting his forgiveness.

Finally, she stood nervously in front of Liam. His eyes bore into hers, causing her to drop her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry for disobeying you Liam," the child whispered. She truly was sorry, making Liam upset always made her feel bad afterwards. Liam brought her face to his before he decided to speak.

"I forgive you, Squirt. But the next time I tell you something, and you choose to ignore it, I am going to spank you right then and there. No more warnings or threats, got it?" The little girl nodded, her eyes wide. "As for your punishment for today, you're grounded. For the rest of the weekend, no outside, no twins or tv."

Anna May opened her mouth to protest, but Scott beat her to the punch," Don't start Anna, you heard him. Grounded." She stuck her bottom lip out with a sad pout.

"Alright, I think you need a nap, come on kid," Scott stated, picking up his sister and placing her on his hip. "I wanna stay with Stiles though," she whined.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Anna, don't worry," Stiles assured her," In fact, I'll be here for a while, cause I'm moving back home!" Anna May's eyes widened with surprise and a giant smile formed on her face.

"SURPRISE!" the boys cheered as Scott carried the girl upstairs.

***Here yall go!! Lemme know what you think!!***


End file.
